Desperate measures
by kouklitsa
Summary: Charlie is ready to make is move. But the people that have been wanting him to make this so overdue move get in his way. Charlie is forced to take desperate measures…. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kouklitsa (amsterdam in other forums)

Pairing: Charlie and Amita (of course… me being a super shipper!)

Rating: Have no clue how to exactly rate this…. But it's pretty mild and fluffy

Summary: Charlie is ready to make is move. But the people that have been wanting him to make this so overdue move get in his way. Charlie is forced to take desperate measures….

Disclaimer: I am a mere mortal and therefore cannot own anything as divined as Numb3rs.

Feedback: Greatly appreciated!

Warning: Spoiler Better or Worse; season two…

The thing that separated Charlie from all the other was the fact that he was a genius professor with numerous degrees at the age of thirty. But that was all… in any other way he was just like any other man.

If he didn't eat, he would get hungry. If he didn't sleep he would get tired. And if he didn't have someone to call his own… he would be lonely… Just like any other man.

---

Larry was discussing a very delicate topic with Charlie in his office.

"Charles, a jiffy seriously has mathematical relations. A jiffy is an actual unit of time for 1/100th of a second, how can you not know that!

"Larry, I did know that! I never claimed I didn't… would you please give it a rest?

Larry laughed at Charlie's disgruntled face. Charlie never liked being corrected on math related matters.

While Charlie was still trying to convince Larry to drop the matter his cell phone beeped. He received a text message. Charlie flipped open his phone and smiled when reading the message. Larry glanced over Charlie's shoulder to see if he could read what was making Charlie smile.

"Park?" Larry asked with confusion. "Park what?"

"Larry! are you reading my text messages? Seriously… I never expected you to be a nosy snoop" Charlie said while grinning at his old friend who had turned scarlet.

Charles, I…"

But before he could finish Amita's head popped out the doorway.

"Well?" She asked

"Sure" Charlie answered seeming to know what she was referring to.

"When?" She asked again

"In ten" He answered again.

"Here? She asked

"Outside" He replied

"Whose turn is it? She asked

"My turn" He answered with a smile.

"Ok, Hey Larry, Bye!"

Amita disappeared as fast as she had appeared leaving a seriously confused Larry behind while Charlie had gotten up to gather his things.

"Ok… what on earth was that all about? That must have been the most concise conversation two people have ever had since man spoke its first words!" Larry said exclaimed.

Charlie chuckled and thought for a brief moment not to tell Larry and to leave him guessing but decided to go with giving his friend the explanation he so desperately was waiting for.

"That text message I received, was Amita asking if I wanted to join her for a walk in the park.

"Ok, that makes sense given the content of the message, although I really think for the money those phone companies charge you I would strongly advise Amita to use more words in her future messages."

"Larry, your drifting… focus. She must have been in a hurry, because when she popped in…"

"More like flashed by" Larry interrupted

"Larry! Do you want me to tell you or are you going to continue to interrupt me with pointless comments? Charlie argued.

"Sorry, sorry, please continue." Larry held his hands up as if Charlie pointed a gun at him realizing that Charlie really needed to get this off his chest.

"She must have been in a hurry asking for confirmation so soon after she had just sent the text message, but the essence of the conversation was that I confirmed I was going, I'd be ready in ten minutes, we would meet outside in front of the campus and it was my turn to buy coffee and muffins."

Charlie beamed while he spoke the words. Only he didn't realize he did, but Larry was no fool.

"So I take it that you and Amita go for a stroll in the park more often then, considering the few word that were needed for you two to arrange a rendezvous? Larry revealing he saw right through Charlie.

"Well… eh… yeah. N-not that often though. O-on occasion. Only w-when I'm not busy." Charlie stammered.

Larry knew he had hit a nerve because Charlie started to stutter. Which he always does when he had to confess to something private. And lately he had started to stutter as well whenever it involved Amita on a non-professional level.

"Well then I will not keep you from meeting with Amita any longer. I will see you tomorrow Charles. Happy strolling." Larry said with a smirk on his face while leaving Charlie's office.

---

Charlie decided to visit the men's room to clean up before going out to meet Amita. When he saw himself in the mirror he groaned.

"Wretched curls" He sighed while running his hands quickly through his hair.

He washed up and decided to head out to Amita who was sitting outside waiting for Charlie to meet her. He was really looking forwards to their walk in the park, he felt really happy that she had found time for him again today. Since she decided to go for another PHD he had come to really miss spending time with her. And as he now got to spend time with her not working on difficult mathematical problems made him enjoy the walks even more…

After the first date that had ended so disastrously he figured he had blown it with her though. But the first time they went for a walk through the park their conversation that always started out being about work had quickly taken on a more personal tone and to Charlie's own surprise it didn't take him much effort and no awkward silences had fallen even once. Talking with her had suddenly seemed as easy as working on numbers.

"There you are" Amita greeted him with a smile and jumped up.

Charlie just smiled back at her thinking she looked beautiful today.

---

As they walked through the park Charlie had a never failing smile on is face as they talked about nothing in particular.

"So there I was, in the supermarket with what seemed to be the rest of California waiting in line with only three items in my basket, a plumber in my apartment tearing my place completely apart realizing I was still wearing my pink fluffy slippers." Amita concluded her story with a slight embarrass smile.

"Oh ho ho, that must have felt so embarrassing!" Charlie snickered.

"Well yeah, but then again everything happened so fast. My whole apartment flooded and when the plumber came I was having a near panic attack. He must have noticed and wanted me out of the apartment so sent me off to the supermarket. Looking back on the things he wanted me to get him I realize I must have been in pretty bad shape" Amita replied.

"So what did you end up getting" Charlie asked curiously.

"Pampers, toilet cleaner and candles." She replied holding back her laughter.

Charlie burst out in laughter at her confession followed by Amita. When Charlie had finally calmed down he stopped and looked at Amita.

"I really enjoy our walks together you know. Charlie said in a soft voice.

"Me too" Amita tilted her head as she let Charlie gaze upon her.

"Perhaps we should have gone for a walk in the park instead of out for dinner. Maybe then…" But Charlie didn't finish his sentence and stared at the ground with a regretful face.

Amita who had been taken by surprise by Charlie's comment about their first date she quickly changed the subject not wanting the memory of their first bad date ruin their walk today. Thankfully Charlie responded well to the sudden change of subject, almost as if he was grateful she had rescued him from a painful 'what-if' chain of thoughts.

"I'm definitely up for a cup of coffee and a muffin, what about you? And Charlie, it's your turn to pay so no excuses this time that you forgot your wallet. I'm not falling for that I'm an absent-minded math professor twice you know…" Amita said with a playful warning tone.

"Me? Using the same excuse twice? Amita, you underestimate me." Charlie joked. "I might be an absent minded match professor at times, but refuse to be a not-original absent minded math professor. That just doesn't go with my image of being a young and vibrant absent minded math professor" Charlie finished with a grin while making himself ready for a sprint.

"Oh! You forgot conceited, Professor young and vibrant!" Amita exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha! Charlie laughed out loud as he made a sprint to get away from Amita ready to give him a playful corrective punch.

She quickly chased after him towards the coffee shop.

---


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie paid for the coffee and muffins while Amita had found a good place for them to sit. It had become a sort of tradition that whoever paid got to chose the flavor muffin. Charlie decided today would be a good day to try the apple-cinnamon. As he approached Amita he couldn't help but smile. She was still out of breath from the sprint.

"Professor young, vibrant and conceited seems to be in better shape than you" Charlie teased.

"Though surprising, it's true. I'll have to do something about that. We can't have conceited stuffy math professors be more fit than a younger student now can we." Amita replied with one raised eyebrow.

"Alright, alright, enough with the conceited and the math professor routine. Let's just enjoy the coffee and the muffins. Hope you like apple and cinnamon; it's one of my favorites."

One other thing Charlie loved about their walks in the park followed by coffee and muffins was watching Amita drink her coffee and eat her muffin. She would crumble her muffin into little pieces and make tasty sounds with every bite. The way she held her coffee mug with both hands and never failed to make a slurpy sound with every sip she took made Charlie love going to the park with her even more.

While Amita had engaged in her muffin eating routine and started slurping her coffee Charlie had not even touched his. He was just observing her watching her every move and enjoying every second of it.

"What?" She asked when she realized Charlie was staring at her.

"You make cute sounds when you eat your muffin and you slurp your coffee. It's sweet"

Charlie had said it before he even realized he did.

Amita giggled.

"I do not make cute sounds when I eat, and I do not slurp my coffee" She chuckled.

Charlie's face showed a huge smile on his face as he knew what was coming.

"Yes you do." He countered.

"I do not!" Amita cried out in laughter.

"Sorry, but you do." Charlie tilted his head closing his eyes and nodded.

"Fine, then I slurp my coffee and make sounds when I eat" Amita said with a sly smile and slurped her coffee so loud everyone turned to look at them.

Charlie broke into laughter, but as he was just ready to take a sip of his own coffee the sudden gush of air produced by him laughing caused his coffee to splash all over the table thankfully missing his clothes by a hair. Now it was Amita's turn to laugh but it didn't take long for Charlie to join her quickly scattering napkins all over the table to prevent the spilt coffee to drip down the table.

When they had finished their coffee and started walking again they had talked a bit more about frivolous subjects when Charlie had come to realize their walk was soon to come to an end. Not knowing when the next time would be he would get to spend time with her outside of Calsi he decided there and then it was time to make a long overdue bold move…

"Would you like to watch a movie with me tomorrow night? Charlie asked.

"Charlie… I… remember our last date?" Amita said in a little voice.

Amita looked up at Charlie. What she expected to see was a nervous, anxious Charlie seeing she had brought up the dreadful first date, but instead she saw a confident smiling Charlie obviously not taken aback by her comment.

"It's just a movie Amita, at my place. You get to chose." Charlie offered.

Amita smiled and nodded.

"A movie it is then." She said softly.

And they walked back to campus in silence. But not the kind of silence both had feared since the last time they had dinner together. This was the silence that screamed they were enjoying each others company and that they were comfortable without feeling the need for words. In this silence it was their body language that did the talking as they strolled through the park on their way back to campus.

---

Charlie had rushed home after he nearly threw out the last student in his final class of the day. This morning he had been fine, but as the day progressed his nerves seemed to have taken the upper hand.

He had not told a soul about Amita coming over to watch a movie. His father was out with some old friends and Don was busy attending an FBI training that was to be followed by a long dinner at a Japanese restaurant. He had avoided Larry all day as he didn't want his old friend to know about their plans, not yet at least.

He already had been tormented enough after he had told everyone about their first date and didn't feel much for a second round, should that be the case. Although he was convinced it wouldn't. He was determined to make it work this time.

Charlie ran upstairs to change and clean up a bit. As he walked in the bathroom to wash his face he again was confronted with obstinate hair.

"Of course today couldn't be a good hair day" He complained as he wet his hands to tame his frizzed curls.

When he was mildly content with his hair and freshened up he went off to his room to change into something more comfortable. It had to be smart, but still casual and comfortable. Charlie had a thing for clean clothes, ever since he was a little boy. He needed them to smell fresh and they had to be spotlessly clean. Anything other than that earned a one way ticket into the hamper.

Just as he had finished changing and walked down the stairs the door bell rang and Charlie skipped the last four steps and rushed towards the door. As he held his hand on the door handle he took one last deep breath before opening the door.

"I hope I'm not early"

"No, no. Not at all. Come in. So what movie did you bring?" Charlie had to use all he had to try and sound as normal as possible. God, she looked breathtaking.

"I brought two actually; I was not really sure what kind of movie you would like to see. So I brought Pride and Prejudice and Bewitched. There wasn't much to choose from I'm afraid." Amita said as he walked in.

"That's ok. I haven't seen either of them yet. As I said yesterday. You get to chose. Have you had anything to eat yet?"

Amita shook her head. She was so busy stressing out over what to wear she hadn't even thought of eating until Charlie brought it up.

"Me neither. Want to order a pizza?" Charlie asked as he ushered her to the couch.

"Sounds good to me. Anything with vegetables on it is fine"

"Anything with vegetables it is then" Charlie said as he dialed the number.

When the pizza was ordered Charlie felt more nervous than ever. He prayed that their ability to communicate was not exclusive to their walks in the park.

It turned out his prayers were answered. Until the pizza arrived they had discussed their day and favorite pizza toppings.

When the doorbell rang Charlie got up while Amita picked up the two DVD's to make a decision on which one to watch. She chose Pride and Prejudice and placed the DVD in the player.

"What would you like to drink? Charlie asked as he put the pizza boxes on the table.

"Water is just fine, thanks"

"Should have known that one. It's all you drink next to coffee." Charlie said and he winked at her.

Amita's cheeks turned pink at Charlie's wink. This was not the Charlie she was used to. Not that she was complaining. It was just that she was so used to Charlie the professor, Charlie the genius mathematician, not the Charlie that winked at her. Over the past few weeks she had learned so much more about Charlie during their walks. She learned more about Charlie Eppes. And she liked what she had learned. She liked it a lot.

Charlie came back with two glasses of water placing them next to the pizza boxes and nestled himself next to her.

"So, what's the verdict?" Charlie asked while nodding at the DVD's

"Pride and Prejudice. It's a movie based on a romance novel written by Jane Austen." She answered.

Charlie nodded and reached for his pizza and the remote to press play. Romance is not bad. Not bad at al.

---

They had finished their pizzas and as the movie played both Charlie and Amita had moved closer together. Charlie had a hard time staying focused on the movie as every time Amita changed position she would come to sit closer to him. Their arms touched and on occasion her hand would brush against his when she moved position.

When the movie was half way through Amita reached over for the remote and gave it to Charlie.

"Could you put it on pause please, I need to use the bathroom."

Charlie, slightly startled by her sudden move took the remote and did as she asked. As she got up he immediately missed her contact and figured the movie was already midway they would not have enough time to work towards sitting as closely together as they had been before she got up.

But to Charlie's great surprise when Amita returned she positioned herself as close, if not even closer, to him as before. His heart surely must have skipped a beat at the touch of her body.

"Ok, I'm ready if you are" She said as she stared him in the eyes.

Charlie was ready alright. But it had nothing to do with resuming the movie. Charlie locked his eyes with hers and slowly moved his hand to find hers.

At that moment Charlie heard some noise coming from the front door. The door swung open and his father stumbled in nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Tsarlieee! Yur home! Alan cried out in a double tongue."An' 'Mita too, how nice tsee you both!"

Charlie jumped up to father and guided him to the nearest chair.

"Dad, what have you been drinking? Charlie asked.

"Drinkin'? Yeah… I wazzout with the guys an' we had some beers an' then Rob, my friend……., brough some'ouzoooo. That'sa Greek drink son." Alan said pointing a wobbly finger at Charlie."Th' Greek drink's a bit strong though….

Charlie looked at his intoxicated father and couldn't remember ever seeing his father drunk before.

He turned to Amita who had gotten up to get her coat.

"I'm sorry… but I…" Charlie started.

"It's ok. We can finish the movie some other time. I think your dad needs you right now." Amita replied before Charlie could finish his sentence.

"Ok, dad, you stay put while I say goodbye to Amita ok dad?

"Say g'bye to "Mita? Nooooooo. Kissssss 'Mita goodbye son." Alan blabbed.

Charlie turned scarlet at his father's outburst. He could not believe this was happening. An almost perfect evening and his father had to return completely plastered.

He turned to Amita as she put on her coat.

"I'll see you tomorrow. We'll finish the movie some other time. "

"Ok, thank you for a wonderful evening Charlie" Amita said and she kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck with your father and I'll see you tomorrow."

Charlie stood nailed to the ground. She had kissed him on the cheek. She had a wonderful evening. Charlie rubbed the cheek Amita had just kissed. But his father didn't allow him to enjoy his brief moment of romantic glory for much longer.

"Ooooohhhh Tsaaarlieee, I don' think I'm feelin ver' well….! Alan bellowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Charlie woke up feeling horribly tired. It had been a long night trying to get his father into bed which had proved not to be an easy task.

He got up went straight for the shower and realized his father was already awake. Charlie was surprised. If it were him in that condition he would have needed at least until noon to recuperate from a night a of serious drinking. He decided to hold off on taking that shower and see how his father was doing first.

"Good morning dad" Charlie asked.

"Oh it's morning all right, but there is nothing good about it." Alan replied rubbing his eyes. He looked awful.

"What are you doing up so early?" Charlie asked.

"I'm old, as both you and your brother keep telling me. And old people don't need much sleep, not even when they had too much to drink apparently" Alan said with a sigh. "So... be honest. What happened last night? I can't really remember much"

This was jus the information Charlie was hoping for. He didn't expect his father to return so early but hen he did with Amita still over he was afraid that his father was going to want to know the insides and outs which he wasn't ready to share yet. Especially since his father managed to drop in just when he felt he was starting to get somewhere with her.

"You were a bit hard to handle, but nothing serious. I managed to get you into bed while you were singing what I believe were Beatle songs" Charlie said.

"Oh lord… Beatle songs. You know the last time I was this far gone I was with your mother. She was drinking too you know, but wasn't nearly as drunk as I was. She actually put on a tape recorder and taped me singing which she threatened to pull out whenever she felt I had enough to drink. That was the last time I can remember ever being drunk… Not counting last night."

Charlie snickered. It was so like his mother to tape her drunken husband and use the tape as blackmail.

"Do you still have that tape somewhere? It seems we might need to use the same measures mom used to prevent you from drinking too much" Charlie joked.

"Don't you get any funny idea's Charlie. This was the first and last time you will ever get to see me in that condition. Do me one favor though. Don't tell Don or anyone for that matter about last night. Let's just keep this our little secret."

Charlie nodded. His father had a reputation of being a very responsible man knowing his limits. And Charlie knew exactly what to constantly being reminded of made errors felt like.

"Just one thing Charlie, was Amita here last night or was I hallucinating" Alan suddenly asked.

"You were hallucinating dad." Charlie quickly decided. "I'll make you a solid breakfast with some fresh orange juice. You look like you could need some vitamins"

"Thanks Charlie" Alan said while resting his head on the kitchen table his arms leaning beside his body.

Charlie shook his head. His poor father must feel dreadful. But he apparently wasn't as drunk as Charlie thought, as he seemed to remember Amita being there. He just hoped that his father would buy that it must have been the booze that made him see her… Hoping that he wouldn't have to tell his father the truth. Yet.

---

Amita was pacing in front of the campus. What was taking Charlie so long? She had sent him a text message to Charlie earlier asking him if he wanted to go for a quick walk around campus as she didn't have time enough to go to the park. She really needed to see him after last night and as their classed overlapped each other she had to wait until his classed were over before she could see him. Which was over ten minutes ago.

Finally she saw Charlie and the butterflies surged like never before. Since last night, right before Alan had interrupted them she had fallen for him when he looked into her eyes. And she had fallen hard. She always had a week spot for Charlie but until their walks in the park she wasn't quite sure of how she felt about him. But after last night she knew. She was falling in love with Charlie.

"Hey" Charlie greeted her.

"Hey, how is your father doing?" She asked.

"He's ok. A bit hung over, but otherwise same old dad." Charlie said with his hands in his pockets staring at the ground.

There was a tension between them that neither had felt before. This new feeling of involvement threw both of them off as they had to find a way to deal with how they felt about each other.

"I enjoyed last night" they both said at the same time.

Charlie smiled shyly and Amita fidgeted with the zipper on her bag looking equally bashful. They both fell quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry we had to cut the evening short" Charlie said breaking the short silence.

"That's ok. We can finish the movie some other time. Perhaps tonight if you don't have any other plans." Amita replied hoping that Charlie didn't mind her forwardness.

Charlie looked up at her. The last thing he expected today was to see her again so soon let alone the evening as well. Truth be told, he couldn't wait to see her. He had cursed the day for passing by so slow and almost jumped for joy when she sent him the text message asking him to meet her. He knew that today their classes would overlap and she had more classes to attend after he would have finished. But he reckoned he would have to settle with the ten minute walk they were about to have. Not that he was able to see her again this evening.

"Uhm, my dad will probably be home tonight not feeling all to well. We could finish the movie some other time" Charlie said not telling the truth about him not wanting to take her home because his father would be there and would start to ask questions.

"Oh. Ok" Amita said not making an effort to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"But we can go somewhere else instead? Charlie quickly added feeling bad as he heard the disappointment in her voice.

Think Charlie, think. Where else can you take her?

"We could go to the cinema and watch a movie in the theater? I haven't been to the movies in ages. This way we can compensate a little for not finishing the DVD" Charlie offered.

Amita smiled. Going to the movies was something she hadn't done in ages as well being preoccupied with her study. And getting to spend time with him was all she wanted so she agreed.

"Sure, do I still get to pick?" she asked with a slight tease in her voice. Amita felt like she was in high school again.

"Considering we didn't get to finish last nights movie you still get to pick" Charlie said silently hoping there would be romantic movie playing she would chose.

"Good" she said and reached for his hand. "I'll see you there at eight?" and she enlaced her fingers with his.

Charlie had stopped breathing at the touch of her hand. When she had enlaced her fingers with his, his brain simply just broke down and instinct took over completely. Every fiber in his body wanted to pull her into a tight embrace and kiss her. More than anything in the world he wanted to kiss her. But the noise of chattering students walking by broke the spell and he quickly regained control over himself.

"Yeah, eight 'o clock." Charlie said in a grated voice and with pain in his heart he released his hand from hers as they started their quick walks around campus.

---

Eight 'o clock sharp Charlie stood in front of the movie theater. He had quickly looked up on the internet what movies were playing and to his relief there were plenty romantic movies they could watch.

He had again struggled to find something nice to wear but to his great relief his hair caused him no trouble today. As he looked in the mirror expecting to see tangled and frizzy curls he was pleasantly surprised when his own reflection showed a soft and shiny perfectly in place hairdo.

His father was still pretty hung over and wasn't really in a talkative or inquisitive mood making it easy for Charlie to leave the house without his father asking where he was going. He merely waved goodbye.

Charlie didn't have to wait long for Amita. She was a very punctual woman she arrived just one minute after the time they had arranged to meet.

"You're right on time, that's a first" Amita joked.

"Practice makes perfect, and I keep trying." Charlie joked back.

"I checked the internet earlier to see what movies played and I chose Date Movie. It has some great reviews. It's a comedy"

"Like I said before, you get to chose. I'll just have to go along with the choice you make" Charlie said smiling and offered her and arm as they walked over to the ticket counter.

Charlie paid for the tickets and bought some sweets and two bottles of water before going to find their seats. As they waited for the movie to begin Amita made slurpy noises again sipping her water making Charlie laugh.

As the room filled up with people Charlie notice there was only one empty seat left in their row right next to Amita. He silently hoped no one would occupy that seat giving them a bit more privacy. The lights dimmed a little announcing the movie was about to start in a few minutes and Charlie went to make himself more comfortable.

Amita seemed to do the same by leaning against Charlie as closely as she could with the armrest in between.

Charlie looked at her as he put his arm next to hers on the armrest, the backs of their hands touching. She glanced back at him stretching her fingers a little to find his. As they both played with each others fingers they slowly moved in on each other both wanting the same thing. Everything else around them faded away into nothingness as their faces closed in.

At that moment Charlie was pulled back violently into reality when he heard a familiar voice. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

"Charles, Amita I thought I recognized the two of you!" Larry's voice cried out causing Charlie to jerk back his hand onto his lap.

Larry shuffled himself past the people that had already been seated onto the empty seat right next to Amita where he sat down.

"Larry, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked

"Same as you two I presume. Only I go to the movies alone quite often, I love motion pictures. Funny meeting you here I didn't think you were the kind of person to go to the movies Charles" Larry replied.

Larry knew that Charlie wasn't exactly waiting for him to show up at the movie that he had taken Amita to. But there was no turning back. The room turned dark and the movie was about to start. Larry cautiously looked over his shoulder to see if there was another empty seat, but every chair was occupied. Larry decided to stay put and try to enjoy the movie although the guilt of knowing he had unwillingly crashed their date placed a dark cloud over his head.

Amita turned to look at Charlie and gave him a sympathetic smile. This had been the second time someone they knew had interrupted their evening together. He smiled back at her and shrugged while leaning back in the chair carefully placing his arm back on the armrest. His fingers quickly found hers again gently playing with her fingers. As the movie progressed the butterflies in their stomachs fluttered vigorously but neither felt at ease to go to the next step with Larry sitting right next to them.

When the movie was near to the end Amita looked over at Larry who seemed quite disconcerted. He was staring at the screen not having moved position even once. She leaned in on Charlie to ask him something.

"Charlie, I don't think Larry looks ok. I'm worried. He looks terribly guilty as if he ruined our night out together." She whispered.

"He did" Charlie whispered back as he took her hand and started playing with her fingers again and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "But I'm a patient man. We'll go for a drink after the movie and ask him to come along if that would make you feel better"

Amita's cheeks turned completely red after Charlie's kiss on the cheek and her heart raced a mile a minute. Charlie had said it. Not in so many words, but the message was loud and clear. If Larry hadn't shown up this would have been the night. Corny as it may have been she wanted nothing more than for Charlie to kiss her, at the movies. She wanted nothing more than for her to call Charlie her own. But she also knew that she couldn't enjoy the rest of the evening knowing that Larry felt miserable. So she agreed.

"I'd like that." And she let out a long deep sigh.

---


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. I hope everyone will enjoy this next chapter, I was in a very romantic mood when I started and the mood just kinda stuck with me…. Please let me know what you think. Reviews always inspire me to write more ;-)

---

When the movie has ended Larry had almost jumped up and seemed to make himself ready for a sprint away from Charlie and Amita. Amita however grabbed his arm and kept him close preventing him from getting away as they left for the exit.

When they stood in front of the cinema it finally hit Charlie what he had said to Amita. He had said he was a patient man, and he kissed her! He had to really take in some deep breaths as he let the events during the movie sink in. Charlie had to admit, he had his rare glorious moments of romantic bravery, but he normally wasn't at all as self-assured as he had been with Amita none the less, during the movie. But then again this had been the second time his second engagement was interrupted by someone they knew. It was as if it had pushed him over the edge of his normal embarrassment and reserved ness towards Amita. As he stood and looked over at Amita, who seemed more beautiful to him than ever he thought to himself how much he enjoyed tonight. Even with Larry's interruption.

"So, what did you think of the movie Larry?" Amita asked

Larry fiddled with his fingers as he tried his best to avoid looking at the both of them.

"Yes, the movie was a bit mediocre. Not really my first choice, but then again I had seen all the other movies already. So it was either this movie or a book and as you both know the book lost" Larry said trying to sound funny.

Larry didn't exactly know how to behave. In any other circumstance he would have fired a witty remark at Charlie about Amita and vice versa, but since he seriously believed he had invaded on Charlie finally making his move on Amita he felt like the third wheel on the wagon. And Larry didn't do well feeling that way.

"So, I'll leave you and go about starting that book I've so eagerly dismissed earlier this evening. Perhaps it will prove to be more challenging than the comedy we just saw" Larry said as he walked off.

Charlie panicked and felt he had to do something. Even though he would like to scream of the top of his lungs how he felt about Amita it was too soon for anyone besides themselves to know. He was sure she felt the same way he did but wasn't ready to share that with anyone else but her. Not for now at least. Though Charlie's actions had its effect on Larry, it didn't have the proper effect on Amita, who had become quite confused.

"Larry, don't be silly. Amita and I are just friends and colleagues, just like you are our friend and colleague. We're going for a drink, you should come join us" Charlie said again suddenly very self confident.

Amita raised an eyebrow. Just friends? The total shift in Charlie's behavior was everything but subtle and Amita felt hurt. The prospect of a romantic ending to their evening evaporated into thin air.

"Charles, Amita, are you sure you won't mind me tagging along? I mean if you were…." Larry started but Charlie wouldn't let him finish.

""Absolutely. I can see no reason why you can't join us for a drink, right Amita?" Charlie looked at her for confirmation.

"Right…" Amita said hoping she was able to conceal how hurt she felt.

Even though she had been the one feeling most awful about Larry's guilty face and was very eager to agree with Charlie's idea to go for a drink she had never expected Charlie to brush her off the way he did. It was as if all the built up tension had vanished as though it had never been there at all.

Larry exchanged looks between Charlie and Amita still not quite sure what was going on, but decided to go along anyway despite better judgment. Charlie picked up on that and decided that he would have to go through great lengths to convince Larry nothing was going on as they started walking. Larry walked closely next to Charlie while Amita walked just behind them.

"Charles… are you absolutely sure? I mean surely you and Amita have bonded over the past few weeks and I would be the first to applaud you for taking the next step…" Larry started but again was cut off by Charlie going in for the kill.

"Larry, I'm not taking any steps. Amita is a nice woman; we're great friends but no steps are being taken. Trust me, you would be the first to know in case any steps in the romantic sphere are to be taken" Charlie said a little too loud.

Amita had heard that last bit. The hurt had been replaced by anger making it very hard for her to remain calm. But she decided to wait, and confront Charlie later when Larry was not around about his sudden change of heart.

The three went into a bar and Charlie and Amita sat down in a booth. Larry had offered to get them something to drink. When Charlie looked at Amita he saw eyes shot fire, and Charlie knew he was in trouble.

"Your mad" He said in a soft tone.

"Why would I be mad Charlie? Amita snapped back.

"Please don't be. I'll explain later. I promise." He replied reaching for her hand which she pulled back instantly.

"I'm not sure if I want to hear the explanation at this point Charlie" She said letting out the hurt.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I-I can't explain right now. Please at least give me a chance to explain later tonight" Charlie pleaded.

She sighed as she finally let him take her hand he had wanted to hold. The way she felt for him didn't allow her to feel hurt or angry for long. His sweet voice and dark eyes suddenly appeared to belong to the Charlie she had started to fall in love with again. Whatever it was that made him say what he said to Larry, he must have had a good reason for it and she was curious to find out what. And the outlook of her spending more time, finally alone, with Charlie finally pushed her over the line.

"Ok, but this better be a good reason Charlie." She said and slowly let out a smile.

Charlie's worried face changed into a smile from ear to ear. He felt awful hearing her speak to him in such an angry tone. But he had a very valid reason for not wanting Larry to know yet or anyone else for that matter. At least to him it was. Anything having anything to do with numbers, equations and algorithms didn't quite seem to matter to the people in his life. Charlie knew how to deal with those and everybody knew that.

Charlie's biggest fear was his family and friends interfering in anything other than what Charlie seemed to do best and treat him like a little child. He wanted to do this right and on his own. He loved the fact that she responded the way she did without his father, brother or friend putting crazy ideas in his head making him feel insecure. He needed to just be Charlie without being scrutinized by anyone.

"Ok, one water an ice tea and a beer." Larry said as he sat down missing the fact that Charlie was still holding Amita's hand.

Charlie slowly pulled back his hand and then yawned exaggerated.

"Well, it seems that we are going to have to stick with these dinks and call it an early night , Charles you seem tired" Larry said.

Amita managed to hold back a smile as she knew Charlie was everything but tired. Charlie looked at her hoping that she had caught on. He felt relieved when she locked eyes with him giving away she had picked up on the hint.

"Well it was a busy day today Larry" Amita added.

They discussed the movie while drinking their drinks. Only Charlie seemed to finish his drink faster than normal wanting nothing more than to leave with Amita.

Charlie yawned exaggerated a couple more times when Larry finally had finished his beer.

Charlie got up to put on his coat while Larry seemed to be looking for something. His eyebrows frowned the panic started to show on his face as he started to empty his pockets desperately looking for something

"Larry, are you ok?" Amita asked.

"I can't seem to find my keys. I never forget my keys, but I can't find them now" Larry answered in a panic.

Charlie was close to having a nervous breakdown. Of all the nights they had gone out together Larry had to go and forget his keys tonight, as well as interrupt them during the movie. This was unbelievable. Charlie sighed.

"Is there anyone with a spare key Larry?" Charlie asked but already knew the answer.

"Yes, my neighbor but she is out of town, not coming back until tomorrow afternoon" Larry exclaimed

"We could call a locksmith" Charlie proposed.

"And ruin my authentic custom made locks! It took me almost two years to find those and cost me a fortune!" Larry cried out in utter disgust.

Charlie knew what he had to do. He had to ask Larry to spend the night over at his house but he felt hesitant to make the offer. Saying the words out loud meant that it was definite. Their evening together would be officially ruined and Charlie felt terrible about it. He had waited for so long for this moment and he had so much to explain to her and now he had to wait. Again.

"Then you can spend the night over at my house and get the spare key from your neighbor tomorrow." Charlie said trying his best to keep the disappointment from his voice.

As he looked at Amita he saw that she looked at him with a weary face showing him that she must feel the exact same he did. But her eyes also told him that she agreed that he had done the right thing. Larry nodded accepting the offer and put on his coat as well seeming slightly less panicked.

"Thank you Charles. I appreciate that."

---


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews. They make it even more pleasurable writing this fanfic. I hope you will enjoy this in between chapter… by all means, keep letting me know!

------

Charlie lay in bed staring at the ceiling not being able to fall asleep. Larry was asleep in the spare bedroom once belonging to Don when he had still lived here. When Larry had accepted the offer to stay the night they had parted where Charlie had only barely managed to keep himself together. He felt so incredibly dismayed that he was not able to tell Amita how he felt but with Larry right there next to them he merely managed to whisper that they would talk soon.

As Charlie's old habits seemed to take over as he ran the numbers in his head trying to calculate the odds on the possibility of a third evening going bad. Thinking of all the variables and information he had available to him he came to the conclusion that it must be nearly impossible, giving him hope. The only thing that he could not apply any algorithm to was how Amita felt at this point. Sure she had smiled after he had promised to tell her the reason why he had reacted the way he did, but he wondered how much more of this Amita was able to take.

That was it for Charlie. His male instincts took over once more and told him he had to do something. As he got up from his bed he looked for his cell phone. He found it, sat on the edge of his bed and flipped the lid open. His phone told him it was 01.23 am.

"_I must be insane for doing this_" He thought to himself but his fingers seemed to lead a life of their own as they started typing a text message.

_"Some things I still want to keep to myself. I hope you know my family and friends well enough to understand why. I can't wait to see you again."_

He pressed the send button. Charlie held his breath as he watched the envelope move on the screen before his phone told him the message was sent. He let out the breath he had held and felt a lot better already. He knew she kept her phone off at night, but was glad to have gotten it off his chest. She would read it in the morning hoping it would explain a bit of his earlier remarks that angered her earlier that evening.

Feeling tired all of a sudden he left his phone on the other pillow and nestled himself in bed. Just as he started to drift off in a well deserved sleep, his phone beeped.

Charlie jerked up, eyes wide open and grabbed his phone. She was awake! She replied! He had one new message. He started breathing franticly as he stared at his phone that showed a blinking unopened envelope. His hands trembled as they opened the lid to his phone to read the message while his heart raced a mile a minute

"_I understand. Don't make me wait too long tomorrow. Sleep tight Charlie."_ The message said.

Charlie smiled in great relief; this was just the answer he hoped she would give him. He decided not to reply and give sleep another try. He was going to look for her first thing in the morning.

---

When Charlie was ready to go to work he saw Larry having breakfast with his father.

"Good morning Charlie" His father greeted him with a sugar sweet smile.

"Good morning Charles." Larry greeted him at the same time.

Charlie nodded at the both of them. He had forgotten all about not telling his father yesterday that he went to see a movie with Amita and it seemed that Larry had told all about last night. This was not good.

"So, last night you and Amita went to see a movie together, huh? Larry told me he bumped into you two at the theater." Alan chimed.

Charlie gritted his teeth. This was exactly the reason why he had not wanted anyone to know as he managed to restrain himself from throwing an annoyed look at Larry for telling his father he had been out with her.

"Yes dad, we went to see a movie together" Charlie answered.

Alan smiled at his son.

"Since when do you take a girl out to see a movie Charlie? Have you been holding out on your father?" Alan teased.

Charlie sat down and prepared himself for what he was about to say. He hated lying to his father and knew he was pretty bad at it. But the way his father made him feel when he made teasing comments and the way he looked at him with that sugar sweet smile pushed Charlie over the limit.

"Dad, you can stop thinking what you're thinking. I'm not holding out on you or anyone else for that matter. As I told Larry yesterday, Amita and I are just good friends and colleagues. And I would appreciate it if all of you would stop making remarks about us having romantic feelings about each other because frankly, it's becoming quite tiring and somewhat embarrassing." Charlie said with great conviction exchanging looks between both his father as well as Larry.

"Charles… I'm sorry. My apologies for making you feel this way." Larry was the first to respond.

Alan's smile had disappeared from his face. He seemed genuinely disappointed after hearing from Charlie's own mouth that he had no romantic interest in Amita.

"I'm sorry too Charlie. I really thought you really liked Amita. I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable." His father apologized.

Charlie felt awful hearing his father and best friend apologize for something they had absolutely no need to apologize for. But he felt at ease at the same time knowing that both really believed every word he had said. The only person he had still had to worry about was his brother. His brother, Charlie thought. Where was Don anyway? He hadn't seen him or spoken him in days. The worry about his brother quickly escaped his mind as he stared at the clock. He had to hurry.

---

Charlie had arrived at work almost twenty minutes earlier than usual. Thankfully Larry had the morning off, and stayed with Alan before he would make his way to his neighbor's house to collect the spare key otherwise Charlie would have been stuck with Larry again. He always made sure that he was amply on time at the University to prepare his classed and relax a little before the hectic day of teaching began. But today he was there even earlier.

He walked in a fast pace to his office to drop off his bag as he wanted nothing more than to go look for Amita. He couldn't bear to waist another minute without seeing her. It had been 5 hours, 48 minutes and 58 seconds since she had sent him the text message asking him not to make her wait too long and he had every intention to ensure she wouldn't have to wait a second longer than necessary.

As he sprinted into his office he came to a full stop as he saw Amita a sit on his desk apparently waiting for him. Butterflies surged like never before and his heart skipped a beat as he stared at her. She looked beautiful this morning.

"I brought you tea" She said with a blush on her cheeks.

Charlie finally regained control over himself after she spoke and started to walk up to her.

"How long have you been waiting here?" He asked as he came to a halt right in front of her.

"The tea is still hot." She replied as he handed him over the cup.

As Charlie reached out for the cup he brushed his fingers along hers and locked eyes with her.

"I'm so sorry about last night… "Charlie started.

"I understand Charlie, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I had a lovely evening, despite everything." Amita said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Charlie said softly as he caressed her cheek with one hand.

Amita closed her eyes and followed the movement of his hand whishing this moment would last forever. Her reaction to him touching her skin sent shivers up Charlie's spine making him crave for more. As she opened her eyes, she took the hand that touched her cheek and got up from his desk. Their bodies met causing Charlie to stop breathing as they gazed into each others eyes. She was now closer than she had ever been and Charlie fought to keep his head together. Charlie closed his eyes as she leaned in closer to him when a couple of students laughing loudly walked by.

Amita had opened her eyes as she stared at Charlie who had a pained expression on his face and took two steps back.

"This isn't right" He said with a soft tone.

Amita's eyes grew big and a frightened look appeared on her face as she stared at him in disbelief.

"No No No! That's not what I meant, Oh lord no! Charlie exclaimed when he realized what she must have thought and took her by the hand. "I meant I want to do this right, I want to make it special." He said while running his thumb along her lips down to her chin.

Amita smiled.

"You're special breed, Charlie Eppes" She whispered and bit her lower lip." If it were anybody else that just told me to wait a little longer I would have given up"

"Come over to my house tonight? We'll have dinner" Charlie asked.

"What about your father and brother?" She asked.

"Does that mean yes?" Charlie asked with a tease.

"Yes, it means I'll come over tonight." She replied.

"Don't worry about my father and Don. I'll make sure they won't be there to disturb us.

---


	6. Chapter 6

The length of an hour seemed to have duplicated that day. There just didn't seem to be an end to it, driving Charlie close to insanity. In preparation of his evening with Amita tonight he had called some friends of his fathers with the excuse that his father was feeling a bit lonely lately. He managed to trick them in to inviting him over for a card game knowing that his father would not return until at least past midnight. Not long after he had hung up with his fathers' best friend, Alan called to tell him that he would not be home tonight.

Charlie smiled. He was almost ensured of an interruption free evening with Amita. Now he had to call Don. He had planned on calling to see how he was doing and then make sure that Don had no intention to come over. If need be, he would lie to his brother as well and tell him that neither he nor his father would be home that night.

It had been two hours since Charlie had made the first phone call and Don had not picked up the phone. Charlie started to get nervous, as he didn't want to call more than two times. Any more missed calls and Don would be at his house in no time worried that something had happened. But he just had to know what his brothers plans were going to be tonight and it frustrated Charlie beyond belief that his brother didn't answer the phone.

Finally Charlie decided to go with his back up plan. He was going to leave Don a message on his voice mail.

"Don, hi Charlie here. Just to let you know, dad and I won't be home tonight in case you wanted to drop by. Just give me call when you have time"

Charlie closed his phone and wished he felt more at ease. He had something big planned for tonight and could not deal with another ruined evening. It was now or never. This morning when Amita was waiting for him in his office he could barely constrain himself and he was overjoyed when he learned that she showed she felt the same. She intoxicated his brain making him unable to think of anything else but her. During class his mind wandered off on more than one occasion as he thought of what might have happened had he not pulled back. He kept on seeing Amita as her cheek followed the movement of his caressing hand with closed eyes and satisfying smile. The emotions he felt during that moment had been a mixture of pure ecstasy, lust and most of all love. He could hardly wait until tonight.

---

Charlie stormed in the house making a leap for the stairs when he almost ran over his father.

"Whoa there son! Who put a firecracker up your rear! Alan asked grabbing Charlie by the arm.

"Dad! Hi… I….. ehmmmm… really need to go to the bathroom." Charlie said with a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Bathroom is down there Charlie; you were going for the stairs." Alan said with a frown.

"Yeah… yeah. I know where the bathroom is dad. Thank you. I need to go get something upstairs before I have to go to the bathroom downstairs." Charlie responded acting a little stressed.

"What on earth could you be….? You know what. Never mind." Alan said letting go of Charlie and waving his hands. "I don't think I want to know. I'll be leaving soon anyway. Go do whatever it is you feel you need to do son."

Charlie sighed. Whatever weird thing his father had on his mind he was about to do, he couldn't care less at the moment. All he cared about was to get his father out of the house as soon as possible and making himself ready for tonight.

He sprinted up the stairs and went his room to pick out something to wear. He opened closet and picked out his favorite pair of dark blue jeans. He didn't want to overdress. The fancy type, that was just right for the sort of evening he was hoping to have. Then the t-shirt, or no better yet; a blouse. The red one, he looked nice in the red one. He walked over to his drawer to pick out nice clean dark blue socks. Then he stopped to think. What about underwear? Charlie shook his head. This was not the trail of thoughts he should be having. But then again, who knew what was going to happen and he shrugged with a smile picking out his favorite and most expensive pair.

His father yelled goodbye from downstairs. Charlie wanted to ask his father if he had heard from Don at all today but he was too late. He heard the door close. Charlie decided not to worry any more about Don or his father.

Satisfied with the choice in clothing he decided to take a shower. What good is it to wear clean clothes do if you're not clean yourself. And Charlie knew exactly what he smelled like right now. Like chalk and pre-date stress. As the water washed away the day Charlie managed to relax a little. He really needed to relax a little if he wanted tonight to go smoothly.

After having showered he wrapped a towel around himself and took a good look in the mirror. He needed to shave. He most definitely needed a shave. Grabbing another towel to dry his curls he gave himself another look, this time stern.

"Today better be the best hair day ever, or so help me God…. I'll shave my head."

---

Showered, shaved and perfumed Charlie was anxiously waiting for it to be seven 'o clock. That's when he had asked her to come over. Still ten minutes to go. Charlie sat on the couch staring at the clock as the seconds ticked away. He had carefully calculated how much time the chicken and lemon drenched potatoes would need to cook in the oven taking in account the weight of the poultry and what the correct amount of potatoes needed to be. It was nearly done. He had made sure that it was done about ten minutes past seven.

He had ransacked the entire house looking for candles and a CD with romantic music to play during their dinner. He had placed the cd in the player and placed the candles in the candlesticks on the dinner table that he had carefully set.

His cell phone rang. It must be Don calling back about the voice mail he had left. As he picked up the phone to his terror he saw it was Amita's name blinking on the screen. Oh God, please don't let her cancel tonight.

"Charlie? I'm so sorry, I just received a phone call from campus that there has been a power out and they say the back up generator failed. I need to go there to see what the damage is on my project!" Amita's voice panicked.

"Oh my God Amita, yes of course, you go, you need to go! I'll come too! I need to be there for my students! I need to know if there is anything I can do…." Charlie responded realizing the urgency of the matter. Amita had been working on this project for months now not to forget about all the other students.

"I'm there right now. Please hurry" Amita's voice sounded small.

"I'll be right there" Charlie said decided and he hung up.

He quickly jumped up, cleared the table and the turned off the oven pulling out the dish leaving it on the kitchen counter. He put on his coat and rushed out the door. He had to be there for her and his students.

---

By the time he arrived at campus it was as busy as if it were a normal school day. People all over the place frantically checking the status of the projects anxiously trying to get as much information as they possibly could about the reason for the power down. He went straight for the room where he thought Amita would be, and when he found her she smiled from ear to ear.

"It's fine! It's all there!" She exclaimed.

Charlie let out a relieved sigh. Thank goodness it was all there. The thought of all that hard work disappearing into thin air made Charlie sick to the stomach.

"I'd like to go check on my students. I'll see you in a couple of minutes" Charlie said.

Amita smiled as she checked for the seventeenth time if all the data was still there.

Charlie talked to a couple of students and was assured that most of the data was still available for most projects. A couple students hadn't made a proper back-up and had lost a few weeks of data. But that was nothing compared to the initially thought incurred damage. Charlie went to find Larry; he knew must have been one of the first to be at the campus after the he had been notified of the news. But Larry was nowhere to be found.

Charlie figured he must be with Amita. As he walked up to the room where he had found her, she came walking towards him grabbing him by the arm almost hauling him into the nearest empty room. Completely taken aback by her actions he stared at her.

"Charlie, Larry is just down the hall working with his students. I told him I was going to look for you." She whispered

"Ok….?" Charlie said still not sure where she was going with this.

"Unless you want to spend another evening with Larry we need to go now Charlie. My project is fine and you've checked up on you students right?" She asked.

"Yes, yes. But…" Charlie stopped talking. All this excitement had made him almost forget about the evening they had planned. If he was going to meet up with Larry there would be no getting rid of him, not in the state he would be in right now. Larry tended to stay worked up for quite a while after events such as these.

"Charlie?" She looked at him

"Let's go." He said grabbing her by the hand leaving the room in a hurry.

---


	7. Chapter 7

As they waited for a taxi to bring them over the Charlie's house, the nerves took over again leaving the recent events miles behind them as if they had never happened. Charlie gazed upon Amita and it dawned to him how stunningly breathtaking she looked tonight. As Amita apparently noticed Charlie's eyes examining every inch of her she let out a soft giggle.

Charlie felt his cheeks turn red as he knew she giggled because he couldn't keep his eyes off her and decided to stare out the window. Amita looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She slowly reached out for his hand and gently enlaced her fingers with his. She saw Charlie close his eyes and suck in his stomach as he his breath faltered a little. She smiled. He was so adorable at times like these.

Even though they both stayed silent the whole cab ride, both felt a great ease looking forward to a wonderful evening together. But when they pulled up to the house Charlie's mouth dropped and he let go of Amita's hand to put them up against the window.

"This- can-simply-not- be- happening." Charlie gasped as he stared at Don's car parked right in front of the house as well as a couple of more cars he recognized being Don's team members'.

As the taxi came to a stop Charlie threw some money at the driver not even knowing how much he had given as he stepped out still eyes fixed on the cars. What on earth were they doing here? Anger started to build up as Charlie walked up to the house Amita following closely behind him.

As he opened the front door and walked in, Charlie prayed he was having a nightmare and that he would wake up any moment now. He was not able to comprehend what was happening right in front of his eyes, in his own house none the less.

They were all here, all of them, Don, Megan David and Colby! Eating the dinner he had so carefully prepared for his evening with Amita and having a great time together. Charlie nearly lost it when Don noticed them coming in.

"Hey Charlie! I thought you said weren't going to be home tonight."

Charlie tried to speak but his voice failed him. He merely rubbed his face doing everything he could to not completely loose it as he felt he was nearly about to.

Don not quite picking up on Charlie's tense reaction continued.

"I heard your voicemail you and dad weren't going to be home tonight. Right after you left yours Dad called and left me a message saying that he had made something to eat for me and the guys."

"What! Charlie gasped still trying to find his voice.

"Dad knew today was the last day of our training so he called to tell us he had left something to eat for us. I hope you don't mind us being here. Didn't he tell you?" Don replied.

Just as Charlie was about to respond he heard someone call out his name.

"Charles, here you are! Amita I was looking all over for you! I can't believe what happened tonight. I just can't believe it. I had to come over to see you." Larry exclaimed.

Don, Megan and the guys alarmed by Larry's panicked reaction stopped what they were doing with and rushed up to him.

Larry, what happened! Is everything ok!" Megan asked

"Yeah what happened?" David and Colby asked.

The whole room focused on Larry as they gathered around him while he started to talk about what had happened and Charlie turned around to Amita who was close to breaking into tears.

Desperation crept up on Charlie as the voices around him turned into mere buzzing and he watched Amita sink into a chair with a defeated look on her face. This situation was completely beyond his control. He had failed. He had told her he wanted to do this right and instead the meal he had prepared had been eaten by his brother and colleagues and his best friend stood rambling about the power down in his living room. Nothing about this evening was right. It was all wrong.

At that point Charlie had enough of this. He decided to take matters into his own hands. No more waiting. No more hiding. No more interruption. He had made up his mind and prayed that Amita could forgive him for what he was about to do.

---

The house was a complete chaos as everyone still tried to calm Larry down a little not noticing Charlie had quickly left the living room. Amita had no idea what he was going to do but felt to drained and upset to go and ask as she just gazed upon Larry throwing a scene.

Charlie returned to the living room carrying candles, and lots of them. He carefully placed them around the living room and lit them one by one. Nobody was paying attention to him but Amita whose heart started pounding violently in her chest. He left the living room again and came back with one red rose. He then walked up to the CD player, turned it on putting the CD on pause and reached for the remote control. He then walked up to the light switch and turned off the lights causing the people in the room to startle.

"Another power down!" Larry cried out.

Don and the others looked around confused when they suddenly heard sweet music play and they finally noticed the lit candles. All of them turned to where the music came from and saw Charlie walk up to Amita offering her the red rose gesturing he would like to dance.

Brian Adams singing inside out sounded from the speakers;

_the biggest lie you ever told - your deepest fear 'bout growin'old_

_the longest night you ever spent - the angriest letter you never sent_

_the boy you swore you'd never leave - the one you kissed on newyear's eve_

_the sweetest dream you had last night - your darkest hour, your hardest fight_

Everybody fell silent and stared at the couple.

Amita took Charlie's hand and as she stood up he draped her left arm around his neck while his own right hand wrapped her waist. His forehead touched hers as he rocked her to the music sliding his left arm down her neck, to her shoulder down to her waist where he pulled her as close to him as he possibly could.

_I wanna know you - like I know myself_

_I'm waitin' for you - there ain't no one else_

_Talk to me baby - scream and shout_

_I wanna know you - inside out_

_I wanna dig down deep - I wanna lose some sleep_

_I wanna scream & shout - I wanna know you inside out_

_I wanna take my time - I wanna know your mind_

_ya know there ain't no doubt - I wanna know you inside out_

Everybody was completely blown away by what they were witnessing. All of them were unable to move or speak as they kept their eyes fixed on Charlie and Amita.

_the saddest song you ever heard - the most you said with just one word_

_the loneliest prayer you ever prayed - the truest vow you ever made_

_what makes you laugh, what makes you cry_

_what makes you mad, what gets you by_

_your highest high, your lowest low - these are the things I want to know_

Everything felt right to Charlie now. All his worries and reservations melted away as held the girl of his dreams in his arms dancing. He couldn't care less that they were looked upon by five people. He couldn't care anymore that he was about to share one of his most intimate moments with the people he had tried his hardest to convince there was nothing going on between Amita and him.

_I wanna know you - like I know myself_

_I'm waitin' for you - there ain't no one else_

_Talk to me baby - scream and shout_

_I want to know you - inside out_

_I wanna dig down deep - I wanna lose some sleep_

_I wanna scream & shout - I wanna know you inside out_

_I wanna take my time - I wanna know your mindya know there ain't_

_No doubt - I wanna know you inside out_

_I wanna know your soul - I wanna lose control_

_c'mon n'let it out - I wanna know you inside out_

_Ya gotta dig down deep - I wanna lose some sleep_

_I wanna scream & shout - I wanna know you inside out_

_Tell me everything..._

The five people had finally regained control over themselves and exchanged looks between each other. But nobody really dared move and distract the dancing couple. Don felt embarrassed at the sight of his baby brother making his moves on Amita and tried his best to look away.

Colby was the first to make a move to the front door followed by David. He quickly and silently opened it and slid through it making a run for their cars once outside. Megan grabbed Don and Larry by the arms and pushed them towards the door.

Charlie and Amita didn't even notice they were now alone. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything happening around them.

---


	8. Chapter 8

As the second song started playing Charlie continued to cradle Amita to its slow beating rhythm gently stroking her back with his hands. Their cheeks were now touching and Charlie felt he was getting lost in a world he never knew existed and let the feeling overpower him without protest. The music was almost hypnotizing and her body so close to his conveyed his every thought to near nothingness as he slipped further away in a world where only she mattered.

Amita who had been near desperation earlier that evening now let herself be swept away as she gently caressed Charlie's neck with her fingers to the rhythm of the song, sending shivers down Charlie's spine. Charlie's hands slowly moved up and down her back, him holding her so close and tight she whished this evening would never have to end. Over the past few weeks she had fallen in love with Charlie, or better said fallen deeper in love with him as she always had strong feelings for him, but the over time events had come in the way of her being able to show Charlie how exactly she felt for him. But tonight everything seemed to fall right into place.

"You look amazing." He whispered in her ear as one hand went up through her hair to the back of her head. He looked her straight in the eyes now; their lips only millimeters apart. As she gazed back into his eyes she slowly moved her arm to his shoulders.

"I had the whole evening planned in my head" Charlie whispered against her lips. "We were going to have a romantic candle lit dinner. We would talk about everything and anything before I would ask you to dance."

"So we skipped dinner and the talking, but we're dancing now just as you had planned. Now, what else was on the agenda?" Amita whispered back grazing his lips while she spoke.

"I'll show you" he replied as he pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was sweet and soft, Charlie caressing Amita's lips ever so gently. Soon their lips parted and the kiss grew more intense, savoring each and every moment as they explored each other's preferences. Charlie's hands moved back down her back to her hips drawing her as close to him as he could possibly get her. Amita ran her hands through his hair, down his neck where she pulled him in even closer, as if that were even possible.

"Hmmmm" Charlie moaned with his eyes still closed as he gently broke off the kiss.

Amita had bright red cheeks and equally bright colored lips revealing that the kiss surely had its impact. She stared at him with a twinkle in her eye and giggled. Charlie had now opened his eyes and was smiling at her.

"You wait here" He said as he stepped away from her.

"Wait, Charlie, where are yo….?" Amita tried, but Charlie quickly leaned in for another breathtaking kiss making her almost dizzy.

After he broke off the second kiss, almost panting he told her again to stay put.

"I'll be right back" Charlie said planting a little kiss on her lips.

Amita nodded and waited while Charlie made a run for the kitchen. She ran her fingers past her lips as she relived the last kiss they shared and smiled. She wondered what he was up to, but thankfully didn't have to wait long for him to return.

Walking towards her he held a blanket, two glasses and a bottle of champagne. He put the bottle of champagne and the two glasses on the table and reached for Amita's hand as he led her to the couch draping the blanket over her.

"Still a few more things to do…" He said as he brushed his thumb past her lips.

"Before what?" Amita asked with a tease.

Charlie tilted his head and gave her a playful smile.

"No more spoilers. You'll just have to wait and see." He said and walked back into the kitchen. Upon return he had brought a plate with two giant chocolate éclairs covered in whipped cream and chocolate baklava soaked in honey placing it on the table along the champagne.

He sat himself down beside Amita and grinned at her.

"They might have ruined our dinner, but thankfully desert has been left unscathed" He said while pulling the table closer.

Charlie nestled himself next to Amita and under the blanket and reached for the champagne when Amita stopped him. Charlie merely smiled as he knew exactly what he was about to say.

"It's apple cider. I know you don't drink. Neither do I remember?" He said.

Charlie opened the bottle and filled the two glasses. He out his glass on the table and reached for the desert plate and locked eyes with her.

"The desert was the last on the planning but the most important." Charlie said in a serious tone as he handed her a spoon.

Amita now saw that there was a little envelope placed on between the two éclair and the chocolate baklava. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Charlie. He just nodded confirming that is was meant for her. She picked up the note. It felt heavy, like there was something in there besides a note.

Charlie quickly put down the plate on his lap and held her hands preventing her from opening the envelope.

"Read the note first" He said with a tremble in his voice.

Amita, now almost being consumed with curiosity nodded and opened the envelope. She read what Charlie had written on the note and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

The note said.

"_My dearest Amita, _

_Words never come easy to me, but I want you to know that you swept me off my feet. You showed me a way of life I thought I would never be able to lead and I am eternally gratefully for that. You are my absolute everything, my whole world. I have thought long and hard what would be the best way to express the way I feel for you and I believe I have found exactly just that. _

_I can only hope you feel the same way._

_Love Charlie."_

Amita put down the note and kisses him passionately before reaching in the envelope to find out what Charlie had gotten her. Her hands trembled slightly as she pulled out a small pouch. It was a purple pouch with golden lace and it had some writing on it.

"_For my one and only" _It said.

As she wanted to open the pouch Charlie again placed his hands on hers. He swallowed before he opened his mouth. What he was about to say was hard on him.

"I just want you to know that it resembles the way I feel for you." He said softly." Here let me open it for you."

Charlie's fingers gently opened the pouch and pulled out a ring, silver with a pink rhodochrosite. Amita put her hands to her mouth as she stared at the ring.

"It's a friendship ring, old customs say that in the old days a man would give it to the woman of his dreams when they would court before asking her… to ehm… you know" Charlie explained.

Amita let him put on the ring before she threw her arms around him and kissed him. Charlie desirously returned the kiss and pulled her on top of him either of them now forgetting about everything they had been threw this night. They fully enjoyed each others caresses and kisses as they let themselves be carried away in ecstasy.

This night had started to wrong, but ended just right. Although to Charlie and Amita the evening had only just started.

---

Fin


End file.
